Wikiverse
"Earth-161824" "Earth-212618" "Earth-212658" "Earth-615123" "Earth-121321" |alias = The LEGO Blazer Movie universe |location = See below |inhabitant = See below |status = Active |creator = Trailblazer101 In-universe: Jimbo Wales Lord Blox |film = The LEGO Blazer Movie The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions The LEGO Shado Movie The Brick Resistance The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 Untitled The LEGO Blazer Movie spin-off film |short film = The Long Trail |tv series = |web series = |video game = The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions LEGO LMMCU |app = Follow the Trails |book = |comic = }} The Wikiverse is a multiversal collection of universes where the events of The LEGO Blazer Movie, its' sequels, The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions and The LEGO Blazer Movie 3, and its' spin-offs, The LEGO Shado Movie and The Brick Resistance, all take place. The multiverse comprises of several different plains of existence known as "realms", which are each themed around the various elements that make up the universe and are home to a variety of different species and individuals. Each universe in the Wikiverse contains different variations of the realms, which are also referred to as "wikis" for scientific and technical purposes. It exists in the same LEGO megaverse system as and The Sixteen Realms, but does not directly connect to those universes in its media content, with the exception of the universe crossovers between them in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. Its' main universe is designated as "Earth-218912", while alternate universes also receive their own individual designations. The main realms that exist in the Wikiverse include Brickopolis, The Shadow Realm, the Crestal Realm, the Sky Lands, Atlantis, The Underworld, New Pearl City, Starry Outpost, The Internet, Imagination Space, The Mind, The Rift, and The Dark Rift. The Shadow Realm and The Internet are both accessible from within Brickopolis in the Blox Tower and GameTime's Arcade, respectively, while the Imagination Space and The Mind are accessible through an individual's thoughts and mind, respectively, The Dark Rift is accessible from within The Shadow Realm, and Broken Brickopolis is accessible from within The Rift and originates from the alternate universe, "Earth-161824". The Wikiverse also consists of multiple alternate universe versions of the main universe, with some notable ones being "Earth-161824", which is where Dimensional Paradox and Riftaar originate from, "Earth-212618", which is where the events from the LEGO video games The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game and The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions take place, "Earth-212658", which is where Dimensional Paradox and Riftaar originate from in "Earth-212618", "Earth-615123", which is where the events of Follow the Trails take place, and "Earth-121321", which is where the events of LEGO LMMCU take place and an alternate version of the main universe Trail Blazer exists, although the universe is not considered to be a part of the continuity present in the films. These alternate universes, except for "Earth-121321", are interconnected with each other and the main universe through The Rift for inter-dimensional transportation, only coming into existence after The Rift was broken apart by Riftaar in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. Because only a few alternate universes are known of, this concept essentially allows for infinite alternate universes of the Wikiverse to exist, with each consisting of its own unique course of events and individuals, with some often being parallels to and sharing similarities with the main universe. Appearances * The Long Trail * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Shado Movie * The Brick Resistance * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * Untitled The LEGO Blazer Movie spin-off film Alternate Appearances * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game * The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions * LEGO LMMCU * Follow the Trails List of Locations * Brickopolis ** The Trail House *** Trail Blazer's Master Suite *** Morph's Room *** Blizzard's Room *** Shado's Room *** Miles "Marty" McCoy's Room *** Shade Narwhalton's Room *** GameTime's Room *** Captain Sear's Room *** Skylander Lord III's Room *** Red Shogun's Room *** iNinja's Room *** Trigger's Room *** Pixel Fox's Room *** Dimensional Paradox's Room *** Unkle Shane's Room *** AnthonyM's Room *** Dapigin's Room *** Raven's Room *** Inferno Kill Z's Room *** Space Unicorn's Room *** AD's Room *** Dr. Aidan Quinn's Room *** Ghost's Room *** The Fun Streamer's Room *** Kid Crafter's Room *** Ender Monkey's Room *** Flakey's Room *** Future Trojan's Room *** Peace King's Room *** Emman Cortez's Room *** Vesp Light's Room *** Detective Sky's Room *** Grand Meeting Room *** Grand Kitchen *** The Gala *** The Garage **** Secret Weapons Vault ** Cold Factory *** Blizzard's Laboratory ** Morph Zone *** Morph's Hideout ** The Fun Land Amusement Park ** Brickopolis Mountain *** Ninja Monastery **** Ninja Training Arena **** Ninja Corridors ***** Red Shogun's Monastery Room ***** iNinja's Monastery Room *** Red Shogun's Samurai Cave *** Rickety Cave **** Blox's Earthern Base ** Triggered Hall ** Quinnsburgh *** Aidan's Science Reserve ** GameTime's Arcade *** The Internet **** GameTime: Hero of the Net ***** GameTime's Master Suite ***** Game Over! **** Wikia Ban Room **** Blox's Virtual Base ** Blox Tower *** Testing Lab **** Dangerous Testing Lab *** The Portal Room *** Shado's Secret Chamber **** The Shadow Realm ***** Lord Blox's Castle ****** Throne Room ****** Dire Dungeon ****** Torture Room ****** Mørk Army Training Facility ***** The Dark Rift ****** Dark Sphere * Crestal Realm ** Trail Blazer's Apartment ** Morph's Depot ** Blizzard's Workshop * Sky Lands ** Sky's Castle *** Sky's Throne Room *** Skylander Training Arena ** Sky Pirates' Bay *** Sky Pirates' Flying Ship ** Blox's Flying Base * Atlantis ** Sunken Sky Lands *** Sky's Sunken Castle **** Sky's Sunken Throne Room **** Sunken Skylander Training Arena ** Kingdom of Atlantis *** Shade's Castle **** Shade's Master Suite **** Narwhal Aquarium **** Atlantean Training Arena *** Atlantic Village ** The Deep *** Dread Cave **** Blox's Underwater Base * The Underworld ** AD's Castle *** AD's Master Suite *** Spiritual Waiting Room *** Zombie Graveyard **** GameTime's Resting Grounds *** GameTime's Palace ** Spirit Wandering Grounds ** The Pit of Banishment *** Lost Spirit Wandering Grounds *** Blox's Underworldly Base * New Pearl City ** New Pearl City Centre ** Vesp's Laboratory * Starry Outpost ** AnthonyM's Observatory ** Guardian's Sanctum * Imagination Space ** Imagination Space Station ** Blox's Imagination Space Base * The Mind ** Trail Blazer's Mind ** Morph's Mind ** Blizzard's Mind ** Blox's Mind *** Blox's Mind Base * The Rift ** Blox's Rift Base ** Broken Brickopolis *** Riftaar's Observatory *** Dimensional Lookout More to be added Known Inhabitants * Trail Blazer * Morph * Blizzard * Shado * Miles "Marty" McCoy * Shade Narwhalton * GameTime * Captain Sear * Skylander Lord III * Red Shogun * iNinja * Trigger * Pixel Fox * Dimensional Paradox * Unkle Shane * AnthonyM * Dapigin * Raven * Unnamed female warrior character * Unnamed female sniper character * Unnamed soldier character * Unnamed brute character * Unnamed female hacker character * Inferno Kill Z * Space Unicorn * AD * Dr. Aidan Quinn * Ghost * The Fun Streamer * Kid Crafter * Ender Monkey * Flakey * Future Trojan * Peace King * Emman Cortez * Vesp Light * Detective Sky * Jimbo Wales * Master Blox / Blox Bot * Riftaar Trivia * The Wikiverse exists in a shared megaverse of LEGO properties alongside other universes, including and The Sixteen Realms. This concept allows for characters from those other universes to cross over with the multiple universes in the Wikiverse, which occurs in The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions. * The name "Wikiverse" was coined after the alternate name for the realms, which is "wikis". This name is commonly used for scientific and technical purposes by many cosmic knowledgable individuals, such as Jimbo Wales, AnthonyM, Raven, Lord Blox, Shado, Dimensional Paradox, and Riftaar. ** The alternate name "wikis" also serves as a reference to Jimbo being based on the real co-founder, , who helped design real-world wikis. ** AnthonyM, Raven, and Dimensional Paradox are all cosmically aware of the Wikiverse due to them studying it from their realms. This is because of other adaptations of their users having similar dimensional awareness and interactions. * Trail decided to create and designate the Wikiverse as the main universe for The LEGO Blazer Movie films and spin-offs after viewing RealGameTime's The Webiverse and researching the , which both served as influences for the concepts behind the Wikiverse. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Wikiverse Category:Multiverses Category:LEGO Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions Category:The LEGO Shado Movie Category:The Brick Resistance Category:The Long Trail Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game Category:The LEGO Blazer Movie Video Game 2: Broken Dimensions Category:LEGO LMMCU Category:Follow the Trails Category:September Category:2018